I'm the guy
by Poshu
Summary: Duo wants to let Heero know how he feels... but can a simple note convey everything? YAOI 1x2x1
1. A note

-1A/N: Finally I posted something again…. Anyone even waiting to hear from me?.. didn't think so. So I don't own Gundam Wing or any of it's characters blah blah blah .

Just a little anecdote of Duo leaving Heero a small-type confession. Very cute…. Whatever….it starts off with the note…..I wrote this in like… five minutes on the spur of the moment…. Can you tell?

I'm the guy who will hold you when you're crying and wipe away your tears.

I'm the guy who still thinks you're beautiful wearing sweats and a big t-shirt.

I'm the guy who won't pressure you to do things you don't want to.

I'm the guy who will show up with soup and a movie when you aren't feeling well.

I'm the guy who kisses you on the forehead.

I'm the guy who'll randomly tickle you just to hear you giggle.

I'm the guy who doesn't kiss and tell.

I'm the guy who actually listens to you when you talk.

I'm the guy who's excited all day because I'm looking forward to our date that night.

I'm the guy who is content to just be able to hold you and wants nothing more.

I'm the guy who can't help but smile when you walk into the room.

I'm the guy who'll say I love you first because I'm not afraid to say it.

I'm the guy who's perfectly content with staying in and watching movies and cuddling.

I'm the guy who won't lie to you about where he's going or where he's been or who he's been with.

I'm the guy who won't lie to you period.

I'm the guy who gets butterflies when he hears your name.

I'm the guy who's not afraid to tell his friends he loves you.

I'm the guy who doesn't mess around with other guys when I have you.

I'm the guy who doesn't care about your imperfections and loves you more for them.

I'm the guy who will hold you while we watch the sunset.

I'M THE GUY WHO REALLY WANTS TO MAKE YOU THE HAPPIEST GUY IN THE WORLD.

Heero stared at the page left by the chestnut haired pilot. The coffee in his other hand temporarily forgotten as he drank in the contents and the _context_ of what Duo was saying in the note he taped to the tile counter of the kitchen. Somewhere inside himself he was moved and comforted by this and somewhere else he was very scared by what he was going to have to admit to himself, _about_ himself by accepting this letter.

With soft easy steps he was standing at Duo's bedroom, the door always slightly ajar. Heero could see him sleeping lazily, lying on his belly, arms draped around his pillow. His chestnut hair spilling out over his back, breathing softly and looking innocent while he slept. Heero closed his eyes and felt the heat of his coffee stem rise up to his face, caressing his cheeks. Lowering his face to meet it he thought to himself.

'you make me such a child Maxwell'

He headed off back to the kitchen, in search for a pen and some paper.


	2. A reaction

  
Duo paced a little up and down the hallway, wandering seemed to be a good idea for his nerves…or maybe not. He felt himself getting more worked up as he thought out how he was going to confront Heero. Yeah the note he left on the counter was great… he didn't think he could perfect it anymore…but he also knew Heero would want to confront him personally .  
He tiptoed into the kitchen hoping to catch a glance at Heero reading his note, only to find the room empty. He sighed in disappointment when the object of his affections was not there, but stepped in when he caught a glance at some white something taped to the counter. A paper?  
"Oh, don't tell me he didn't even read it!" Duo inwardly complained, then realized something. This note was not his, the handwriting was different. Tiny, but carefully written and meticulously put in a form that matched his own. Duo pulled it off the counter.  
You're the guy who can make me calm when my whole world is in shambles

You're the guy that brings a smile to my face, even if it's one I can't show you

You're the guy who I can talk to all day even about nothing at all

You're the guy who I wait for just because I want to hear your voice

You're the guy who I can tell my whole life to nightmares and all

You're the guy who can get my mind racing with a single word

You're the guy who will hold me for thirty minutes straight and not ask for anything more

You're the guy who I secretly wish to be there when I am alone

You're the guy who makes me want to make up secrets just to tell them to you

You're the guy that makes me feel calm despite anger and despite resistance

You're the guy who I would wait a millennium for

You're the guy who would wait a millennium for me

You're the guy who would sit at home on Friday just because I don't want to go out

You're the guy who sees beauty in me no matter what I have done that day

You're the guy who I see holding my hand ten years fro now

You're the guy who will silently wish me sweet dreams when you think I am asleep

You're the guy who will gladly back off even though all you want to do is hold me

You're the guy who will tell me a stupid joke just to get me to smile

You're the guy who I have spent the last years trying to define

You're the guy who I go out of my way to run into

YOU'RE THE GUY I REALLY WANT TO MAKE HAPPY TOO

Duo stared at the paper in his hand dumbfounded, barely breathing. The sun glinted through the blinds and hit him in the eyes, he blinked and stepped aside, still glued to the page in his hands. He kept reading over and over, trying to find some place some line or phrase, some word that proved this was real and that Heero Yuy really did leave notes for his lovers.  
Duo shivered with excitement at the word, they were really… going to be…

"If you're looking for a place that reads 'this is certified' your wasting your time" a deep voice came from behind him, strangely not making Duo jump. He turned on his heels to see Heero leaning against the kitchen doorway frame, nursing a second or perhaps a third cup of coffee.  
"See, I do know you a little" He stepped into the kitchen and approached Duo, pulling out the paper that Duo recognized. "I've read it all morning…I" Heero looked up, staring into Duo's eyes. Duo in habitually drew the paper in his hands over his face . Heero pushed it down with two gentle fingers.  
"ah ah ah… no hiding now love" as he pressed his lips to Duo's. Duo didn't miss the term of endearment as he wrapped his arms tightly around Heero. Smiling into his kiss.


End file.
